


all my hopes

by stargazershiro (littlelionbabe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, librarian!shiro, oh no theres only one bed what do we do, side Hunk/Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/pseuds/stargazershiro
Summary: Keith doesn't want to be that one single friend at Lance and Hunk's wedding. More than that, though, he doesn't want Lance to set him up with a stranger. Shiro - Keith's roommate, best friend, and long-term source of affection - has a solution.Written for Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! First fic for Voltron, and I honestly couldn't be more excited about it. The whole thing's written, I just need to clean up each chapter before I post them. I'm also working on developing this into a full-fledged fic instead of just a series of drabbles, so please let me know what you think!

Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a real update. Unfortunately, I've got some bad news. Since these drabbles were the inspiration for my Big Bang, I have to take them down. The good news is that its going to be a whole fic instead of drabbles. I deleted all of the previous chapters and once the Big Bang is posted, I'll post a little update here to let you know that it's done! Sorry about the inconvenience, you guys. If you want to talk to me about this au, hit me up! I've got a lot of thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr!](stargazershiro.tumblr.com) Come say hi!


End file.
